The invention relates to converting ocean current energy into electrical energy and then converting the electrical energy into chemical energy by decomposition of water into its basic elements by means of electrolysis in situ.
There is no pollution in the production of hydrogen or the burning of hydrogen in the presence of oxygen. The only residue is water. To activate a transition from conventional energy sources to a hydrogen based energy source, a dependable, abundant, domestic and inexpensive supply of hydrogen is needed. However, this need creates problems to which considerable attention need be given.
Attempts have been made to harness the energy of the ocean to produce hydrogen through electrolysis. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,232; 4,443,708; 4,384,212; 4,357,543; 4,122,676; and 817,317. However, these patents generally are directed to using the in and out motions of the tide or the undulating motions of waves to generate the electrical energy needed for electrolysis. The motive elements of these systems involve mechanisms exposed at or above the level of the water. This makes the systems and processes highly susceptible to hurricanes, storms, and other detrimental weather conditions occurring at sea. Reliable operation of the systems and processes is highly questionable and problematic to the point of rendering them impractical.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a practical, inexpensive system and method for producing massive amounts of hydrogen, oxygen, and other chemicals by using ocean current energy as power for the decomposition of water.
Still another object of the invention is to produce massive amounts of hydrogen, oxygen and other chemicals by using structure submerged beneath the surface of the ocean so that they are protected against detrimental weather conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for producing hydrogen and other chemicals using ocean current energy without the need for rigid structural steel and concrete structure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underwater system and method for producing hydrogen and other chemicals from ocean current energy wherein structural weight limitations are neutralized by basic components which support their own weight by virtue of buoyancy modules located strategically in the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for producing hydrogen by using ocean current energy which is safe from damage by storms or hurricanes because it is below their zones of influence.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for producing hydrogen from ocean current energy of the Gulf Stream which takes advantage of the north and south flowing counter currents as well as of directional currents at varying depths of the Gulf Stream.
Still another object of the invention is to produce hydrogen and other chemicals from ocean current energy by deploying a system which is submerged under the water for safety and wherein repairs, replacements, or preventative maintenance can be conducted from above the surface of the ocean without the need of submersible vessels by employing a unique suspension and cable system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for producing hydrogen and other chemicals from ocean current energy which utilizes commercially available equipment and does not require exotic or theoretical equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underwater system and method for producing hydrogen and other chemicals from ocean energy currents in which a combination of a vertical stabilizer and swivel maintained through a unique anchor system keeps the propeller of an electrical generating unit pointed optimally into the ocean current regardless of current shifts for maximum energy production.